veteransoftheempirefandomcom-20200214-history
Whulag/BackgroundTrivia
Lore A long time ago, Whulag was known as Elmic von Vasteel, the younger prince of Almedo, one of the many kingdoms united by the Ethernight Empire. It was a life typical for a prince who's the second heir of the throne, not troubled with the kind of problems commoners have and granted the luxury of eternal joy in his youth. That was, at least, until he found out about an intrigue to ursurp the throne. He tried to warn his father, the king, but he trusted the accused more than his own flesh and blood. And because the warning hasn't been taken serious, the revolution could unfold with few obstacles. Within weeks, the king got murdered and the princes banished into the wildlands, the people of Almedo none the wiser about this, for it has been told to them that a tragic accident with the royal carriage took the life of the royal family. The banished princes struggled, for the wilderness had never been part of their life before. But somehow, they were able to survive despise the odds and began to plan their return to Almedo to reclaim their righteous throne. It wouldn't be easy and they would have to fight against the ursurper's army. This is when the infighting began, for they couldn't agree on the details of the plan. Letting their emotions get the better of them, they split up and went different ways. Only hours later, both began to regret it and they tried to get together again, but they both went lost deep within the magic forest. Months passes and Elmic noticed a change. His body became bigger, his attitude more rough and he grew longer, sharper teeth. He was so long within the forest that he became more beast than human. Why such a drastic change, he couldn't explain. While he wondered, a large, four-headed snakydra attacked him, not the kind of animal someone messes around with. Elmic knew that he couldn't defeat the snakydra alone, but just as he prepared for his demise, a bear suddenly appeared right before his eyes, wrestling with the snakydra. Elmic used that chance to kill the beast and the two instantly decided to travel together in the forest. Soon enough, a rather large wolf and a small blue drake accompanied him and they soon became the de facto-rulers of the forest, no one able to defeat them. Elmic forgot about his brother over the next year. Fully embracing his half-beast form, Elmic forgot his past and became Whulag, the Stampede Overlord. It was a rather carefree life where he could hunt and eat whenever and whereever he wanted while amassing a community of animals. At the height of his reign, Whulag smelled the stench of a civil human, a smell he has long forgotten. Following his nose, he soon found a young man with tattered clothes and many bruises, he looked like he had been in the forest for quite some time. He was deemed unwelcome in his realm and a fight became unavoidable, the beast versus the human. In the end, the human was defeated and Whulag prepared to end his life, but stopped once the man began to pray for the safety of his brother, Elmic. "Elmic...", whispered Whulag. And now he remembered everything, how could he forget all this in the first place? Whulag helped his brother up and explained that he was Elmic, but became warped by the forest. They found new strength in their reunion and were now dead-set on reclaiming the throne in Almedo, doesn't matter how. Thanks to his new powers, Whulag travelled with his brother and his army straight towards the human lands, no longer becoming lost in the woods. But the whole Empire was no longer, for the Duskbringer had returned at this point. Whulag decided that he would rally against the source of the destruction with his three most-trusted friends while his brother should take the rest of his cohort and help the survivors of Almedo as good as he can. With Whulag leading the charge, Nature now has taken a stand against the Duskbringer. :"It does not matter what lies in the past. What matters is how we achieve a better future." — Whulag aka Elmic von Vasteel Changelog Trivia